


Subway Telepaths

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cough if you can hear me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subway Telepaths

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by Tumblr user nonchalantcroissant: "AU prompt: Person A is thinking sexually graphic or generally odd thoughts and suddenly panics and thinks “If you’re a mind reader, cough right now.” Person B coughs."

_You smell of weed. Please shower. I hope none of your stench rubs off on me. Ignore it; focus on something else._

_The man across from me is exceedingly attractive, in a sort of corporate-bastard way. Not usually my type, but how could anyone resist such a sculpted jaw line? He’d look better with scruff- a little older, maybe, a little more his age. He could be my father. He could be my daddy._

_I hope no one on this particular train is telepathic. If you are, cough so I may apologize._

Mr. Corporate-Bastard makes eye contact, smiles, and coughs.


End file.
